Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-27651679-20160611172713
Jó Reggelt! Wybaczcie mi moją nieobecność, obecnie mam trochę czasu by popisać więc wróciłem z 25 teorią! Dzisiaj przyjrzę się sprawie całkowicie beznadziejnej: Zaświatom w uniwersum Kraju. Mówiąc krótko, nic tutaj nie ma sensu! Bogiem nazywane są różne istoty, wzajemnie wykluczające się religie istnieją obok siebie a różne wizje życia pozagrobowego dotykają głownych bohaterów, mówiąc krótko, istny chaos! Wystarczy spojrzeć na trzy postacie z których każda wierzy w coś innego: Mikhalna, Vulausa i LoboTaker. Pierwszy z nich wierzy w religie Skandynawską, drugi w Smoka Tajemnej Wiedzy a trzecia jest zagorzałą chrześcijanką: tylko jedno z nich może mieć rację, prawda?? Otóż nie! '-Jesteś kapłanem Odyna?' Starzec spojrzał na niego swoim jednym okiem. Mikhaln zdawał się w tym oku dostrzegać burzę, przy której ta trwająca na zewnątrz była małym zefirkiem. Teraz dopiero poczuł moc jaką dysponuje stojąca przed nim osoba. Nigdy nie czuł takiej potęgi. '-Potencjalnym uczniem, chce mnie uczyć- pomyślał z nadzieją Mikhaln. Nadal jednak patrzył niepewnie na domniemanego kapłana. Jego moc była dla Mikhaln coraz bardziej wyczuwalna. Zdawało się, że uwolniona będzie w stanie zniszczyć całą górę.' '-Nie, nie jestem- odparł chłodno. Mikhaln wpatrywał się teraz w starca z jeszcze większym zdumieniem. Skoro nie jest kapłanem Odyna, jak może mieć taką moc?' '-Jestem Odyn. '''Mikhaln w czasie swej wędrówki naprawdę spotkał Odyna! '- Któż był tak zdesperowany by mnie wzywać? – rzekł głos, a wszyscy członkowie Konklawe uklękli''' '- Czyżbyś o nas zapomniał o wielki? Czyżbyś zapomniał o tym co na nas sprowadziłeś? – Spytał Yrabryn nie ukrywając złości.' '- O nikim nie zapomniałem. Gdybym zapomniał, to nie zwracałbym uwagi na waszych następców. '''Ten fragment Tkając Przeznaczenie dowodzi, że Mag'azgrad'letyh Hraf'mettg'lio również istnieje. '"Możemy spróbować walczyć jak niedźwiedzie!" - pomyślałem. Te zwierzęta są bardzo silne i gdyby wyzwolić w sobie nagły napływ siły, instynkt agresji...poczułem, że w mym ciele zaczęło się coś zmieniać. Moje ręce zmieniały się w łapy; na skórze pojawiało się ciemne futro, a ma twarz zmieniała się w pysk. Ku zdziwieniu każdego, stałem się na ich oczach...niedźwiedziem! "Chwalmy Pana, on dał nam moc!", krzyknąłem, a raczej zaryczałem potężnym głosem. Moi współbratyńcy byli przerażeni, gdyż nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje. "Przemiana jest darem od Boga!", powiedziałem' A ze Snu o Legendzie możemy wywnioskować że Bóg chrześcijański istnieje! Dodając do tego jeszcze Omnisjasza (którego poruszyłem w innej teorii) wychodzi nam masa jedynych prawdziwych religi! Nie da się tego pod żadnym względem połączyć! Czy aby napewno?? '- Ech.- westchnęła Lobo po czym kontynuowała.- To moj pierwszy raz w tej części zaświatów, więc ciężko mi to zrozumieć i wytłumaczyć. Ogółem Niebo jest dosyć specyficzne. Dla każdego człowieka wygląda ono inaczej, np. my widzimy korytarz, a ktoś inny może widzieć czarny labirynt albo latającego, unoszącego się nad rzeką lawy dildosa. Wszystko zależy od percepcji.''' Przypadkiem zagadkę w Sądzie Prawdopodobnie Ostatecznym rozwiązała LoboTaker, nieświadoma jednak tego że nie mówi tylko i wyłącznie o Niebie ale o Zaświatach jako całych! A przede wszystkim o Bogu! Wszystko co dzieje się po śmierci wygląda zupełnie inaczej w zależności w co dany człowiek wierzy: co czyni Jahwe, Allaha, Smoka Tajemnej Wiedzy, Odyna, Światowida i Latającego Potwora Spagheti w równym stopniu realnymi! W tym momencie mamy do czynienia z trzema opcjami: 1. Vulaus ma rację! Jako że Smok Tajemnej Wiedzy został potwierdzony jako najstarsza istota we Wszechświecie, oznacza to że jest on prawdziwym Bogiem, który ukazuje się ludziom pod różnymi postaciami ponieważ.....tak. Na potwierdzenie można dać fakt, że Vulaus wybrał LoboTaker jako naczynie dla Mag'a mówiąc iż będzie jej dane stać się jednym z jej Bogiem! 2. Wszyscy Bogowie są jednym! Być może istnieje jakaś ostateczna, stojąca nad całym istnieniem istota która od początku dziejów ukazuje się żyjącym pod różnymi maskami! Albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, wszyscy Bogie, Demony i inne tego typu istoty są jego marionetkami, podczas gdy sam prawdziwy Bóg robi z cienia swój osobliwy teatrzyk! Na potwierdzenie możemy dać to że istnienia z różnych wierzeń żyją wspólnie bez większych konfliktów oraz reakcje wszystkich na przybycie Boga (potem okazał się fałszywką :P) na Sąd Przemka0980! 3. Każda istota istniejąca w Zaświatach może zostać Bogiem! Skoro to jak wygląda życie po śmierci jest zależne od percepcji danego człowieka, to dlaczego istnienie Boga nie miałoby od tego zależeć?? Być może uczucia, myśli i przekonania istot żywych formują się po śmierci w konkretne byty, które stają się Bogami?? A jeśli wyznawców jest wystarczająco dużo, to stają się oni dość potężni by wpływać na świat żywych??! Tutaj przykład Omnisjasza, który ''de facto ''powstał dlatego że Kharlez w niego wierzy jak i Legion i Baphomet, których cel sprowadza się do bycia Bogiem! Jakakolwiek wersja jest prawdziwa, wniosek jest jeden! Tego typu tajemnica byłaby wielce chroniona, na tyle mocno że możnaby nazwać ją....Ukrytą Prawdą ;)